


Fragment of the Saga of Bilbo Ring-Bearer

by imaginary_golux



Series: Coats and Customs 'verse [13]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fragment, translated from the original Khuzdul, dates from around 2990 or 3000 in the common reckoning, and is presumed to be an expansion of some of the early sagas in honor of Bilbo Ring-Bearer and his companions.  The author is listed as Ori son of Korin, chief scribe of Belegost at that time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragment of the Saga of Bilbo Ring-Bearer

Barefoot from Belegost / came Bilbo Ring-Bearer  
Heartsick and homesick / but deadly determined  
The villain to vanquish / who cursed his king’s mind.

Came with him companions / wise ones and warriors  
Keen-eyed and cunning / the world to win free:  
Young and untested / Gimli the guardian  
Followed him fiercely / the prince to protect.  
Dis the undaunted / daughter of princes  
Slayer of Shelob / stood by his side.  
Primrose the axe-maid / princess in waiting  
Came with her cousin / to save the Shire.  
Kili of Durin’s line / gate-guard of Gondor,  
Lover and laugher / upheld his honor.  
Daughter of Dunedain / Gilraen the glorious  
Mother of monarchs / Wraiths she destroyed.  
Gandalf, Grey Pilgrim / bane of the Balrog  
Founded the Fellowship / guided and guarded.  
Even elves attended: / aided him Arwen  
Venom she vanquished / heroes she healed.  
Far from his forest / Legolas Greenleaf  
Drew in the darkness / spider’s-bane bow.

Came from the Council / nine for the questing  
Marched into Moria / doom of the dwarves  
Balrog they banished / a high price they paid.  
Down into darkness / fell the Grey Pilgrim:  
Lost to his allies / was the wise wizard.  
Deep in the darkness / moved there a monster  
Precious it promised / to grasp and to grab.  
Fellowship followed / by creeping creature  
Safety and succor / left in Lothlorien.  
Rivers and rapids / braved in elf-boats  
Brought to the barren land / eight heroes remaining.

Across the grasslands / to stinking swamps  
Full of the fallen / forged the Fellowship.  
Legolas Keen-Eyed / spied Sauron’s forces  
Guarding the Gate / they had hopelessly hoped for.  
South to the Spider / marched from the marshes  
Eight of the bravest / Middle-Earth ever bore.  
Passed on the pathway / an army of orc scum  
Nine dreaded Nazgul / driving through daylight  
Night-haunting monsters. / Then proclaimed Gilraen,  
“Gondor must not fall! / I go to guard it  
Though I there lose my life.” / Kili of Durin’s line  
Brave as a boar-hound / swore to die defending  
The city of Men. / Primrose the Axe-Maid,  
Loyal and loving, / followed her heart-lode  
Fast through the Fields. / Warning they brought,  
But treason forestalled them.


End file.
